warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ashstorm
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Four page. Before you look at the wiki, please read the rules. If you want to meet the staff and the users, please take a look here! If you feel like reading a new exciting fanfic but are not sure which, press the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC to talk with other members here! Thanks for contributing to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Bluestar&Brightheart (talk) 01:30, September 3, 2015 (UTC) i found your other warriors fanfiction like place yesterday and I snooped around it lol I wasn't expecting any of you guys to come on here hehe anyway I'm Bramble, I've been here for a long time (not really, unless you think that nearly one year and seven months is a long time). I'd guess that you'd know what you need to do if you want to reply to this hehe. :p looking forward to getting to (hopefully) know you! :D --Gotta smile while you're hurting, and whistle while you work it 08:41, September 3, 2015 (UTC) HELLO! :D I see you're a new user here - in fact, you've just joined today! Sweet! :P It's awesome you're already creating your works of writing for us to read and comment on. Awesome! I'll see that I check out the fanfiction you're currently writing. Anyways, I'm Miststream. I'm not very experienced either, but if you'd like any guidelines and such feel free to leave a message on my talkpage! I'd love to be friends - maybe we could see each other around the wiki or maybe on chat? :3 Here, have a cookie! *hands you a cookie* <3~ [[User:Miststream|✧ You are beautiful]] just the way you are.✧ 09:09, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: HI Patch, yeah I'll try to do it soon. There's been some confusion for you see my roomate is ...:Unusually and exceedingly peculiar And altogether quite impossible to describe Okay, sorry I wasn't on for a while. ~WOlf~21:14, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Wanna go on chat on WCA? ~Wolf~ K~Wolf~ Ohai Patch! I saw you on chat, and I decided to drop by for a welcome :) Okay, so welcome to WFW. I'm Sea, and I can answer most questions you have, but if there's something serious, you can always contact our staff; third tab in navigation above. I can code a signatureand/or a userpage for you, which i hope you would like. I look forward to reading your stories! this is my fight song 23:13, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Hi, welcome to the wiki, and thanks for checking out my fanfiction! I really just want to say welcome! Oh and just so you know, my siggi does not work on this wiki, so you don't have to tell me(A few people have) I already know. Template: 23:22, September 3, 2015 (UTC) <3 --Gotta smile while you're hurting, and whistle while you work it 00:55, September 4, 2015 (UTC) I can make it, you just need to find me the leaves, I don't know how though. If you can find those, I'll do it :) this is my fight song 11:26, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Mkay so I'm not very good with gradients; I don't think I could do golden brown to red; but I can do red to orange to yellow, that's no problem. Is that okay? this is my fight song 22:24, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Okay, cool! I'll try to finish it over the next few days. btw what font do you want? this is my fight song 12:50, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Okay, so I finised your sig: here. Tell me if you like it; the font is "Candara". I can fix anything if you don't like it. this is my fight song 01:32, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Okay, so to make it your siggy, go to your Preferences. Where it says "Signature" type this in the box: { {SUBST:User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~/Sig}} WITHOUT THE SPACES. No spaces okay? Then you check the box "I want to use wikitext in my signature" and save your preferences. The siggy should come up. Then you just change the code on that page, and you don't have to switch anything in your preferences. this is my fight song 11:15, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Hey Patch! Does the signature work for you? Hope is the only thing stronger than Fear 00:57, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Yw <3 I elaborated more on my comment for your story; it's really great! You should work on it more :) Hope is the only thing stronger than Fear 01:07, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Haha yw again. The only solo story that Im proud of is this one. I still need to finish the allegiences, but I'll do those soon. Can you check it out? It wold mean the world to me <3 Hope is the only thing stronger than Fear 01:10, September 28, 2015 (UTC) You're amazing :D Hope is the only thing stronger than Fear 01:13, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: hey Yeah. I just are't on too often. Is it ok if patchfeather and moonpelt are friends in rising call? i dont have any other cats to use. Moonstar005 (talk) 02:31, September 30, 2015 (UTC) if you go to source mode in your story Fallen Skies and adjust the picture to "center" instead of "right", your tabs won't be so bunched up in the left corner of the page. c: just some advice i'm all yours, i got no control WOAH you got a rename! Ashstorm sounds so cool! O: (I might still call ya Patch by accident, tho... ;D) <3 are you done baby breaking my heart Ooh nice, your current sig still looks really sweg though. ;D Eee ikr! I love those lights sooo much but I'll probably be taking them down now, as Christmas and New Year's have already passed. They're so cute though :3 <3 are you done baby breaking my heart ooh no, I think it's possible with javascript but even if I tried I would suck at it ;P As for my favorite character, definitely Hollyleaf all the way, because she's so kind and gentle and amazing and put things right in the end. What about you? And what's your OTP? are you done baby breaking my heart hey Ash! Username change nicee If you want, I can change your sig. btw, OTP means "One True Pairing" which is basically your favorite ship. Who's your favorite Warriors charrie? fire rainbow 00:29, January 7, 2016 (UTC) You're right, Blackstar's pretty sweg! x3 Honestly, everyone says he was "dark and evil" but he was only really doing what he had to do for ShadowClan <3 One True Pairing :3 (Mine's Jayfeather and Half Moon, they're just so adorable kthxbai) are you done baby breaking my heart LOL I haven't ever met anyone who's shipped them before? xD As for my least favorite, it would have to be Bramblestar, and Bramble are you done baby breaking'' ''my heart'' The one who blackmailed Thunder? O: Definitely same, I hate her. Thunder was such a dear until she influenced him, and I was honestly creeped out surprised when he fell for her! >:( '' are you done baby breaking'' ''my heart'' what SPOILERSPOILERSNOO I didn't read the book after The Blazing Star O: But that is seriously creepy man '' are you done baby breaking'' ''my heart'' Haha it's alright, I'm getting it next week YAY :D I don't have a least favorite book really, but I definitely didn't like Power of Three because it was honestly the most boring arc. The only reason I read it was because a) I love Jayfeather and b) I ship Jayfeather x Stick. ;D '' are you done baby breaking'' ''my heart'' lol MY BOOKS ARRIVED SO EXCITED <333 '' are you done baby breaking'' ''my heart'